


Defense of the Homestuck: The Lore

by EthersBane



Category: Dota 2, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthersBane/pseuds/EthersBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-Sburb AU where no one died and Prospit and Derse are the equivalent of the Radiant and the Dire. The war only breaks out after Sburb ends.)</p><p>What if the Homestuck characters were Dota heroes? What would their stories be? Well, we can start with these...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beta Kids

John Egbert, the Windranger

Role: Disabler / Nuker / Support / Escape

A young boy once stood in his bedroom. Then, on one fateful day, he obtained a copy of Sburb, and nothing was ever the same. He entered the game, eventually ascended to the God Tier, and, as the Heir of Breath, gained powers over wind. He continued to hone his powers, until one day, his mastery of "The Windy Thing" reached such an extent that he could harness his wind powers to shoot his hammers like arrows. When the war between the forces of Prospit and Derse broke out, John retrieved his metaphorical arms, entered the fray, and, as one who truly "inherited the wind", soon took up the title of the Windranger. A veritable force of nature, John puts his wind powers to use on the battlefield, and his hammers fly as true as any arrow does.

* * *

Rose Lalonde, the Dark Seer

Role: Initiator / Nuker / Escape

Rose had always been rather fond of eldritch horrors and wizardry, but little did she know that one day, she would end up one of them.

As the Seer of Light, Rose helped lead the members of her Sburb team to the new session. After the end of Sburb, the conflict broke out, and at first, Rose was ambivalent. However, one day, a mysterious voice started calling her name. This voice gradually led her down a narrow, dark pathway. At its end was a machine, the likes of which Rose had never seen before. Skeptical of this, Rose attempted to leave, but as she started to leave, the machine opened up and started pulling it towards her with its ultra-high suction. Before she was sucked in, she threw in her Eldritch Princess doll in hopes of stalling the machine. It didn't, and after she emerged from the machine, having been sucked in, she had returned to her grimdark state, but she had now taken on several eldritch features. Now, as the Dark Seer, she uses her dark powers to stop any foe in their tracks.

 

* * *

Dave Strider, the Phantom Assassin

Role: Carry / Escape

Even before he started playing Sburb, Dave had already evidenced a sense of stealth and accuracy, as evidenced by his slicing of an undesired speech bubble. With time, his skill with bladekind and ½bladekind only increased, and before long, he had developed outstanding ability with daggers as well, to the point where his skill with the dagger had surpassed his skill with the blade. Dave didn't think much of this, until one day, when Dave was called upon by an unknown figure to assassinate a Prospitian for a sizable sum. With trepidation, he agreed to it. Although it was not what he had in mind, upon seeing his target, Dave took out his daggers and attacked, then ended it with what could only be termed as a "critical strike". He soon realized that this was really something he could become used to. Unbeknownst to him, such was his stealth and speed that nobody had even noticed his assassination. To the onlookers, it was as if the Dire resident had been killed by a ghost, thus earning Dave the nickname: "Phantom Assassin".

* * *

 

Jade Harley, the Lycan

Role: Carry / Jungler / Pusher / Durable

When Jade first attempted to prototype her cruxite piñata to enter the medium, Becquerel, her dog (and First Guardian of pre-scratch Earth) went ahead and prototyped himself. Initially, it was completely unknown what the effects of this would be, besides creating Becsprite. It soon grew apparent that an unwinnable session had taken place, and the Scratch had to be initiated. For this to happen, Jade had to ascend to God Tier, fusing herself with Jadesprite, and in the process, taking on the canine characteristics that Becquerel, and later, Becsprite, and then Jadesprite, had. Years in the future (but not many - actually, just two), Jade came under the control of the Condesce and went into a condition that can only be described as "grimbark". After the end of Sburb, Jade retained her grimbark powers. Now, partially human, partially canine, and partially powered by the Condesce, Jade's combative abilities have been greatly enhanced, and she is a true force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.


	2. Beta Trolls: Lowbloods

Aradia Megido, the Death Prophet

Role: Pusher / Nuker / Durable

Before the events of Sgrub, Aradia was merely a ghost, having died in a Flarping accident. As a ghost, she swore revenge upon the one who caused her Flarp partner to lose the use of his legs in that same accident, and summoned spirits to haunt her. During Sgrub, while still in her ghost form, Aradia prototyped herself, and, having been given a physical form, she went to the Land of Maps and Treasure to take revenge. She bludgeoned Vriska, leaving her in great suffering. It was about this time that she was able to see the endings of each timeline, and how each troll would possibly die. She gathered an army from these timelines to fight the Black King, and after the events of Sgrub, her dream self died on her Quest Bed and ascended to God Tier. Later, after out-dueling Jack Noir at the Green Sun, the kids finally beat Sburb, and it was at about this time that Aradia started putting her multi-timeline abilities to use. In the midst of a war such as this, the ghostly spirit powers that Aradia wields will always come in handy, whether she is material or not.

* * *

 

Tavros Nitram, the Fairy Dragon

Role: Initiator / Nuker / Disabler / Escape

Tavros had always been seen as "soft" and "weak", but inside, he had always wanted to be like Pupa Pan (and, to a lesser extent, his lusus, Tinkerbull), take to the skies, leave his wheelchair behind, and fly. After being impaled by Vriska, it appeared that he had died, but barely survived. After Sburb ended, Tavros met with another awful accident that killed him, but as his dream self was still alive, he ascended to God Tier, and this allowed him to live his dream and gain fairy-like wings, and all the powers that came with it. Not only that, but he even gained a dragon-like exterior to go with it.

So much for "soft" or "weak"...

 

* * *

Sollux Captor, the Twin Head Troll

Role: Nuker / Pusher / Lane Support / Disabler

After accidentally consuming some mind honey, Sollux emitted tremendous amounts of red and blue psychic energy from his eyes, destroying both his lusus and much of his hive. Some time later, he dueled Eridan with those psychic abilities. Although he was defeated, the day of the "mind honey incident" seemed to have been forgotten for good. That was until one day, when he made the mistake that would change his life. Coming across a bottle of mind honey, Sollux failed to read the label, thought it was some strange liquid, dipped a finger in it, and licked it. However, this was no ordinary mind honey. This was extra-strength mind honey, and it split his head into two, with a separate think pan in each, and his red and blue psychic powers were changed to powers of frigid ice and blazing fire, and that is how he has remained to this day.

* * *

Karkat Vantas, the Legion Commander

Role: Carry / Durable

The leader of the 12 trolls who first played Sgrub, Karkat led the trolls to the brink of the Ultimate Reward, but they were ultimately denied by the prototyped Jack Noir from the beta kids' session. To add insult to injury, Karkat soon discovered that he had given the beta kids' universe cancer, by skipping one frog which had been required to fight the Black King. However, despite these errors, Karkat still continued to be a capable forceful (though emotionally explosive) leader, eventually being designated as the "Legion Commander", but this was put to the test when the post-Sburb war between Prospit and Derse broke out. He had already been through a lot in both his game of Sgrub and the beta kids' Sburb session, and even came from the dead in the alpha kids' session, but nothing had prepared him for this conflict. However, having been through much in both sessions he had played a role in, there is no foe that Karkat fears.


	3. Beta Trolls: Midbloods

Nepeta Leijon, the Butcher

Role: Durable / Disabler

Behind Nepeta's cutesy exterior is the heart of a killer. Every day, Nepeta would go into the forest, track down the wild beasts, and savagely slaughter them with nothing but her razor-sharp claws and teeth. As if that weren't enough, she goes even further and covers the walls of her cave with their blood. This visceral practiced was only extended, both figuratively and literally, after the events of Sburb, when Nepeta captchalogued the legendary Hook Claws, whose ends could stretch for as far as its user wanted them to, then catch its target in them and pull them towards the user. Having added that to the other item she captchalogued post-Sburb, the Double-Edged Smoke Bombs, Nepeta is now able to not only slice up her foes, but also hook them in. This Rogue of Heart can now both literally and figuratively rip our the hearts (and more besides) of any who threaten her.

* * *

 

Kanaya Maryam, the Timbersaw

Role: Durable / Nuker / Escape

Kanaya is a troll of many facets - a rainbow drinker, an auxiliatrix, a rare jade-blooded troll. However, that still leaves out her most deadly aspect. Right from the days of her team's Hivebent session, Kanaya was always adept with the chainsaw. When Tavros needed to have his legs replaced by robot legs, she was the one who amputated them. She out-dueled Eridan by using her chainsaw, and could easy have done the same to Gamzee. One might think that she had no more enemies to saw down, but such was not the case. When the war between Prospit and Derse erupted, Kanaya was recruited to fight due to her abilities with the chainsaw. She is utterly cold-blooded in combat, and is more than willing to saw her enemies in two if that's what it takes - to her, the gorier, the better.

* * *

Terezi Pyrope, the Dragon Knight

Role: Carry / Durable / Disabler / Pusher

After a Flarping accident, Terezi gave up Flarping forever, and instead, shifted to chat-based roleplay. She roleplayed as a vicious dragon, but even though her lusus was a dragon, the path that Terezi was about to embark on was something none could have imagined. While serving as Dave's patron troll and helping the beta kids to beat Sburb, Terezi regained her sight, and, unknown to her, this was the first step on her path to her new role. Later, after the events of Sburb, she discovered an old tome about a famous warrior of centuries ago, the Teal Warrior, who had a true passion for justice, and who had a dragon as his lusus. The story came with a prophecy: the one born of teal blood and with a dragon lusus, who desires justice and order, is the Teal Warrior's true heir.  Upon finding this out, Terezi realized that she was more than likely the one whom the prophecy all those years ago was about. She knew that there was only one thing to do now: go into combat and prove her worth as the fulfilment of the prophecy. As the self-styled "Dragon Knight", Terezi's passion for the law is only surpassed by her fighting prowess.

* * *

Vriska Serket, the Broodmother

Role: Pusher / Carry / Escape

With eight pupils and a spider lusus, Vriska already had several spider-like characteristics, so much so that she was nicknamed "Spidertroll" or even "Spiderbitch". Conniving and manipulative, Vriska has no qualms about causing harm to others to further her own cause, and, as much as she can, tries to hold to her belief of having "all the luck". She has since channeled these traits into combat. Before the war started, as a God Tier, Vriska continued to climb the echeladder, to the point where she started to potent interesting spider-related abilities. She developed, among others, the power to spawn tiny spiders and use them to attack her enemies, and the ability to drain her foes' blood when she sinks a spider bite into them. Machiavellian to the very end, Vriska knows that there is a glorious reward lying at the very end of this, and she will take down all the enemies who try to stop her. All of them.


	4. Beta Trolls: Highbloods

Equius Zahhak, the Tinker

Role: Nuker / Pusher

Despite his almost superhuman (or supertroll, rather) strength, what Equius always liked most of all was building robots and robotic parts. After building the robots, he would duel them in cage matches, but this never fully satisfied his desires to defeat those who were unworthy - the lowbloods. However, a while after the post-Sburb was started, the army recruiters noted that Equius' overwhelming strength and skill with building robots would both be helpful, but it was soon discovered that the war had reach such a late stage that if Equius focused on both, it would be unhelpful to whichever side he ended up on. Having to choose just one, he ultimately stepped into a combat suit that sacrificed his strength, but augmented his skill with robots. Although he misses being incredibly STRONG, he knows that in this war, it will be his smarts and know-how that will lead him and his army to victory.

* * *

 

Gamzee Makara, the Chaos Knight

Role: Carry / Durable / Disabler / Pusher

Initially, Gamzee was thought to be a troll who had no regard for blood caste, despite his purple blood. Consuming sopor slime pies had kept him that way, but when he ran out and became sober, he realized that he was a descendant of the High Subjugglators, and believed that he was the messiah of his religion, and was destined to kill everyone in sight. He was eventually tamed by Karkat, but not for long. Gamzee soon starting abusing Terezi and becoming more self-involved and self-righteous, as he believed that the Alpha kids' session was how he would become a Subjugglator. What he didn't realize was by doing this, he was slowly turning into a force of pure chaos, a being who has no concept of good and evil morality, one that only served the causes of his beliefs. After Sburb ended, Gamzee discovered that he was turning into a pure agent of chaos within a troll's body. Gamzee added another new belief: that the true Mirthful Messiah, which he was, was also the fundamental force of chaos: the Chaos Knight.

* * *

 

Eridan Ampora, the Nightcrawler

Role: Escape

In Alternia, the sea-dwelling trolls are the of the highest blood castes. As a violet-blooded troll, Eridan is one step below royalty. However, one day, Eridan made the mistake of being far too overbearing with Feferi, a royal-blooded fuchsia-blood troll, thus ruining their moirallegiance. Later, Eridan attempted to convince Feferi and Sollux to join Jack Noir after Hivebent ended, but they refused. Having failed to execute his plan, after the events of Sburb, Eridan was thrown into the the deepest, darkest underwater prison. While there, he reached a point where he felt so alone that he was basically invisible - for that was what he had become. All that time spent hidden away from Alternian society had, slowly but surely, allowed him to develop invisibility powers, and control them at will. Having felt that he was wronged back then, Eridan is now channeling his sense of injustice, misplaced though it may be, to wreak havoc on the battlefield.

* * *

 

Feferi Peixes, the Naga Siren

Role: Carry / Disabler / Pusher / Escape

As the heiress to the Alternian throne, Feferi is technically of the highest rank of the twelve Beta trolls. However, she never had any intentions to rule like a tyrant, but rather, redefine the word "cull" to refer to caring for the unfit. She also had the most powerful Lusus - Gl'bgolyb, the emissary to the Horrorterrors. On more than one occasion, Gl'bgolyb whispered prophecies and other vital, arcane information to Feferi. It was said that if Gl'bgolyb were ever to raise her voice to the point where she released the "Vast Glub", it would bring about the destruction of the Alternian galaxy, sparing only Feferi and her ancestor. When Gl'bgolyb released the Vast Glub, however, it only killed off the lusii and most, but not all, trolls. Gl'bgolyb also perished releasing the Vast Glub from the sheer amount of energy emitted. However, before the Vast Glub, Feferi had been told one thing by Gl'bgolyb: how to use a microscopic version of the Glub to her advantage. To others, Feferi's version just sounds like a strange song, but its effects can be just as deadly upon its target. Equipped with this new weapon, and more besides, Feferi is very much more formidable force than she appears to be.


	5. The Basilisk's Tale

(A/N: Before the main part of the chapter, I'll just post some other stuff first. There's no story to them, but they're all fairly obvious as to why, except for one. For that one, you're just gonna have to accept this and move on.)

Prospit/Derse Carapacians - Radiant/Dire Creeps  
Salamanders/Turtles/Crocodiles - Small Creeps  
Iguanas/Imps - Medium Creeps  
Ogres/Liches - Large Creeps  
Giclopses/Angels - Ancient Creeps  
Peregrine Mendicant - Courier/Flying Courier  
Sprites - Shopkeepers

Sylladex - Item slots  
Alchemizing - Combining items to get better items  
Grist - Gold

* * *

 The Basilisk's Tale

Basilisks are renowned as the toughest enemies in Sburb, but many of them were wiped out by Sburb and Sgrub players. All except for one. One particular Basilisk was the guardian of the Aegis of the Immortal, which allows its bearer to return to life, should its bearer die. Many a warrior has fought this Basilisk for the prize of the Aegis, and many have claimed the Aegis and slain the Basilisk.

However, the force of the Aegis is such that over all this time guarding the Aegis, the Basilisk has developed permanent immortality of its own due to constant exposure to the effects of the Aegis, but it doesn't respawn immediately after dying - for the Basilisk, it takes a little more time.

Do you dare challenge this most powerful of beasts for this most valuable reward?


	6. Alpha Kids

Jane Crocker, the Witch Doctor

Role: Support / Disabler

After the Scratch, a new group of Sburb players emerged, and Jane was one of them. At first, her session seemed to be fairly normal, but soon, she and her fellow players discovered that they had entered a void session. After entering and exiting Trickster Mode, Jane fell under the Condesce's control. Not long after, the Condesce had her demonstrate her powers of both destruction and healing upon Karkat. Later on, the Condesce bestowed her with even more powers, including one that allowed Jane to summon a death ward with as much offensive firepower as any individual powers or spells could muster. There's much more to Jane than "the lifey thing", even though many of her powers may have come from a dark source, but as of now, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Roxy Lalonde, the Brewmaster

Role: Carry / Disabler / Initiator / Pusher[  
](http://dota2.gamepedia.com/Carry)

No one ever regarded Roxy as anything more than an absent-minded, though well-meaning, perpetual alcoholic. However, some time after she entered Sburb, she was taken as a prisoner by the Condesce. She first attempted to use a ring left behind by the Courtyard Droll to escape. However, after some Trickster Mode shenanigans, Roxy was put back in jail. It was during this second, longer stint in prison that she was able to hone her combative abilities. One day, an unknown hitman gained access to the interior of the jail cell and attempted to kill Roxy. However, Roxy, who was drunk again, confronted the invader, and was able to both avoid his attacks and deal out critical strikes. It was fairly easy for Roxy to finish him off, but the intense combat unlocked a power within her that she didn't know she had. She could now combine her void powers and her constant drunken state to divide herself into three elemental forms at the same time. Realizing that this would be useful in combat, when the post-Sburb war between Prospit and Derse commenced, she was recruited without a second thought, and she hasn't looked back since.

Now, just where did she leave her martini? 

* * *

Dirk Strider, the Juggernaut

Role: Carry / Pusher

Only the most skilled and formidable warriors are permitted to have Yaldabaoth as a denizen. Dirk is one such warrior. Whether wielding the Unbreakable Katana or the Cutlass of Zillywair, there isn't a blade which Dirk is uncomfortable with. Due to being centuries farther ahead in the timeline than nearly everyone else, Dirk was forced to train his blade skills by dueling against combat robots. This self-imposed training led to a point where Dirk was able to read the motions of nearly any foe before they even struck. Having been through many a skirmish, both self-imposed and not, Dirk may be the most powerful of the four Alpha kids, as far as combat is concerned.

* * *

Jake English, the Drow Ranger

Role: Carry

Originally, Jake's strife specibus, 2xpistolkind, was standard pistols with standard bullets, but an accident that turned out to be fairly fortunate changed that. After being forcibly healed by Aranea, his powers overcharged to the extent that Jade had to use her God Tier powers to replace pre-war Derse with the Land of Frost and Frogs. After dueling Jade, Jake was later left stranded on LOFAF. However, while on LOFAF, he fell into a frozen river, clutching his pistols while doing so. When he surfaced, however, he was miraculously unharmed, except for one thing: the frigid waters had turned his skin pale blue. After coming to grips with this color change, he tried shooting his pistols. He was still an expert marksman, but the bullets that they shot were now laced with ice. After the war started, Jake joined the combat, and took up the title of the "Drow Ranger". Not even Jake knows what "Drow" means, but that matters not - what matters is his pinpoint accuracy and finesse with the icy pistols.


	7. Alpha Trolls: Lowbloods

Damara Megido, the Queen of Pain

Role: Nuker / Escape / Carry

Claiming to be from East Beforus, Damara attempted to sabotage the alpha trolls' Sgrub session, only cooperating when the Scratch was to be initiated. Although no one completely understood her dialogue, she often referred to performing unspeakable acts, and had circumstances been right, she would have partaken in them without a second thought. Then one day, she got her chance. Damara got the opportunity to indulge in certain acts - so carnal and visceral that they cannot be spoken of here. One of these acts, inflicted upon Rufioh, was something which cannot be printed, but can only be described as "Jamesian". A long time later, the war broke out. Damara was soon recruited, as she was believed to know how to use her "experience" to defeat foes as well as...

* * *

 

Rufioh Nitram, the Centaur Warrunner

Role: Durable / Disabler / Initiator

Rufioh is no ordinary centaur. It all started when he had a "run-in" with Damara. After this "incident", he was left in such a state that he could no longer walk, or even move. Thus, Rufioh received a temporary mechanical body, which was horse-shaped, to facilitate movement. Eventually, he returned to his normal body, or so he thought. Years in the future (but not many), the effects of the horse-shaped body started to take effect. It turned out that the chemicals used to build the body had seeped into Rufioh's system, slowly changing him into a permanent centaur. Ostracized by the rest of his society and looked upon as a freak, he gradually used his new body as a possible tool in warfare. Hoping to get revenge on those who mocked him, Rufioh entered the battlefield, eager to prove himself once and for all.

* * *

 

Mituna Captor, the Templar Assassin

Role: Carry / Escape

Many yellow-blooded trolls have psychic powers, but Mituna's psychic powers are on a completely different level to all other yellow-blooded trolls there have been. As the Heir of Doom, he could even use his powers to observe the future and avoid the troubles ahead. Unfortunately, none on his Sgrub team took his warnings seriously. One day, disaster struck. The nature of the incident has been lost to time, but what is known is that Mituna used up a great deal of his psychic powers to save the rest of his team. It initially appeared that Mituna had permanently lost the use of his abilities in this incident. Then one day, Mituna came across a strange helmet with a red and blue visor. This helmet not only gradually restored his psychic powers, but also re-formed them so that he could use his powers both for offense and defense. Besides that, the helmet also funneled information about the deepest secrets of Beforus into him. Equipped with both restored power and acquired knowledge, Mituna is as well-rounded a warrior as they come.

* * *

 

Kankri Vantas, the Holy Knight

Role: Support / Jungler / Pusher

A fervent devotee of the Church of the Sole Journey, during the Alpha trolls' Sgrub session, Kankri attempted to unite his team members through his proselytizing and lectures, but none of the other trolls would listen to him. In spite of this, he held firm to his beliefs, but conflicts started within the group when he started feuding with Porrim, who was also in the Church, regarding which issues should be prevalent and how militant they should be. Due to this, a schism developed, and Kankri started the Church of Sole Journey Wanderers, and declared himself its High Priest. Upon realizing that virtually none agreed with his stance, Kankri took the militant, fanatic path and started attacking those who disagreed with his views. His critics mockingly nicknamed him the "Holy Knight", but Kankri took to this moniker without a second thought, for he truly believes that the path of the Sole Journey Wanderer is the one true path, and all who stand in its way shall be slain.


	8. Alpha Trolls: Midbloods

Meulin Leijon, the Stealth Assassin

Role: Carry / Escape

One night, when Meulin lay down to sleep beside her matesprit, Kurloz, a truly terrifying nightmare struck Kurloz. It was so frightening that Kurloz could only scream at the top of his voice, a scream that would go on to be known as the "Vast Honk". After experiencing the Vast Honk, Meulin lost all traces of her hearing. However, being deaf ended up having some perks to it. Losing her hearing made Meulin depend more on her other senses. She was soon able to sense the movements of others around her, blend into the background, act accordingly to prevent being seen, in a real cat-like manner, and if it were a foe or target of some sort, she would strike when least expected. Such was her level of stealth and furtiveness that one day, Meulin discovered that she had developed the ability to turn invisible at will. Meulin may not be able to hear any more, but her instincts and senses on the battlefield are a veritable radar, due to her remarkable powers of stealth and invisibility.

* * *

 

Porrim Maryam, the Omniknight

Role: Durable / Lane Support / Support

Porrim would rather not be here in battle, but the way events worked out, she realized that she had no choice.

At the beginning of the Alpha trolls' Sgrub session, Porrim and Kankri were both fervent believers in the Creed of the Church of the Sole Journey. However, a feud started been her and Kankri over core beliefs and level of militance. Porrim preferred a more gentle, rational approach, but Kankri was in favour of an all-out, militant method. Thus, a schism developed, and while Kankri left to start the Church of Sole Journey Wanderers, Porrim remained a devotee of the Church of the Sole Journey, and eventually became its High Priest, just as Kankri was in his church. All seemed normal for a while, but soon, although Kankri and his church's devotees were fewer than Porrim's, they were far more militant and fanatic, and started attacking Porrim, her followers, and her church, both verbally, physically, and even by way of exposing Porrim's personal information to humiliate her publicly. Sensing that she had no choice but to fight back, Porrim unleashed her inner warrior and entered the fray. Unlike Kankri, she does not claim that her beliefs are the one true path, but she will defend them to her death.

* * *

Latula Pyrope, the Gyrocopter

Role: Disabler / Initiator / Nuker

An avid skater, Latula's skills on the board eventually led her to be a part of the conflict between Prospit and Derse. One day, she saw a sign with the following inscription: "TO THE ULTIMATE SKATEBOARDER: The ultimate skateboard, if you are worthy to receive it." Latula didn't need a second invitation, and decided to go to try to win the rights to the ultimate skateboard. After unleashing a barrage of her best moves, the powers that be decided that Latula was worthy of the Ultimate Skateboard, for never had they seen any who had quite the repertoire that Latula had. The Ultimate Skateboard was no ordinary skateboard - indeed, it was more like a war plane, with its capabilities of flight and a few buttons which could be pushed to fire various kinds of missiles. When the war first broke out, Latula decided to jump right in, wanting more opportunities to show off what she's capable of on the board. To her, the fact that this board can fly and shoot missiles make no difference - it's still a skateboard, just different from the usual.

* * *

Aranea Serket, the Shadow Priest

Role: Support / Lane Support

After healing Terezi's blindness, Aranea's powers of healing became legendary. Coupled with her psychic abilities, it led to many wondering just how she did it. One group which shared this curiosity was a cult known as the Shadow Priests, who felt that Aranea's unique powers would be a real asset to their cause, and thus, kidnapped her. Although she attempted to escape, the Shadow Priests' superior power overwhelmed Aranea's psychic powers, and prevented her escape. After taking Aranea to their base, the Shadow Priests gave Aranea a choice: become a Shadow Priest, or die. Aranea chose the former. Upon becoming a Shadow Priest, the other Priests amplified Aranea's healing powers. When once she could only heal a particular target, now she could use this same power to either heal her allies or attack her enemies. Where Beforus' own "Dr. Death" draws her powers from is unknown, except to Aranea herself, but to her, that is completely irrelevant.


	9. Alpha Trolls: Highbloods

Horuss Zahhak, the Lord of Avernus

Role: Durable / Support / Carry

Horuss had always been obsessed with musclebeasts, even going so far as to allude to them every time he got the chance to. This eventually escalated to the point where it often creeped out the other trolls around it. Eventually, some of the other Alpha trolls decided that Horuss should just go and get a musclebeast of his own. Horuss did so, but a strange thing happened after he captured and tamed his musclebeast. This musclebeast had once belonged to a troll named Lagode Averno, of the House of Avernus. Although Horuss had once thought that his aspect, Void, would always render him insignificant, the musclebeast had other plans for him. As all the trolls of the House of Avernus were dead, this musclebeast then started fusing itself with Horuss' aspect. After the fusion was complete, Horuss had become the new Lord of Avernus, and the Rider of the Void. Even though Horuss may not have ascended to God Tier, he now had immense powers over Void, as he had now inherited the powers of the last Hero of Void to have been part of the House of Avernus.

* * *

 

Kurloz Makara, the Silencer

Role: Support / Carry / Initiator

Kurloz was not always mute. He was once able to speak, just like most other trolls. However, one night, while sleeping beside his beloved matesprit, Meulin, he had a nightmare which was so haunting and terrifying that he could only let out a piercing scream, which caused Meulin to go deaf. Shocked by this turn of events, Kurloz immediately took a lifelong vow of silence. He then decided to go even further than this, and had his tongue removed, then sewed his mouth shut. Because of this enforced silence, Kurloz slowly but surely became an ignored figure about whom many had forgotten. Despite this, Kurloz's prolonged enforced silence had actually unlocked latent powers. He could now silence others and whatever powers or abilities they may have had. This was shown when Kurloz came under attack by a mob of murderous mages. Just when they were about to use their magic to take his life, Kurloz cast his silencing abilities on them, then finished them off. Having been cast off from the rest of society for so long, Kurloz sees this war as his chance to redeem himself for that fateful night all those sweeps ago.

* * *

 

Cronus Ampora, the Lone Druid

Role: Carry / Durable / Pusher / Jungler

A long time ago, Cronus claimed to be the one who would defeat a hugely powerful magician and save Beforus. Although this never materialized, he would still claim that it should have been his destiny to do so. Eventually, all of this, as well as his personal identification as a human, rather than as a troll, led Cronus to become disillusioned with magic. Eventually, Cronus decided he'd had enough of this, and went off to find a way to turn himself into a human, permanently. He found a scroll which told him that anyone who finds and activates the mysterious green stone in the Druidic Forest will be able to change their form between that of a troll and that of a human at will. Excited at the prospect, Cronus hurried into the Forest to search for the stone, but mistakenly activated a mysterious blue stone instead. This did give him the ability to switch forms at will, but only between troll and spirit bear, not human. Activating the stone also gave Cronus a spirit bear of his own. Enraged at these developments, Cronus channels his fury onto the battlefield, and will take down any who stand in his way.

* * *

 

Meenah Peixes, the Lifestealer

Role: Carry / Durable / Jungler / Escape

Despite her status as the heiress to the Beforan throne, Meenah was never keen on accepting her future role as the ruler of Beforus, as she viewed the position as nothing more than a form of slavery. During the Alpha trolls' Sgrub session, Meenah constantly instigated internal feuds and arguments between the members of her team, expecting this to make them more likely to beat Sgrub. However, it only served to make her team turn against one another permanently. Later on, Meenah ascended to God Tier. She soon found that she was able to use her God Tier powers in a way most Heroes of Life could not. As the Thief of Life, Meenah could bury herself within her enemy's body and destroy it from within. If Meenah uses her trident to draw blood from her opponent and open their wounds, her infestation powers only get stronger when used in conjunction with this. Aggressive and forceful, when the war broke out, it was an easy decision for Meenah to join the fighting, and her abilities will prove to be important in this war.


	10. The Felt: Part 1

Doc Scratch, the Doom Bringer

Role: Durable / Carry / Nuker

The First Guardian of Alternia, Doc Scratch was created by a ~ATH book from a doomed timeline's Gamzee Makara. Upon arriving in this timeline, he started to put his plan into action. He awakened Kanaya on Prospit, then manipulated Vriska into attacking Tavros and Aradia, among other things. The events of Hivebent were all part of his plan. After the events of Hivebent, although no one else knew it but him, Doc Scratch's plans were to facilitate the creation of the Green Sun and the emergence of Lord English, thus dooming the universe as the Sburb players knew it. It was Doc Scratch's manipulation of the Cue Ball that caused rose to go Grimdark. As an omniscient being, Doc Scratch can change reality as it is known by using his manipulation, and he knows that when all is said and done, both Earth and Alternia will meet their final doom.

* * *

Lord English, the Weaver

Role: Carry / Escape

Though Lord English is known by the name "Lord English",  his true name has never been revealed, for knowing his true name is a terror of which the like has never been known. He exists in multiple forms throughout multiple universes, so it is almost impossible to erase him from existence. A demon that was summoned by the unhackable.~ath file, Lord English is in complete control of the space-time continuum.  Upon entering the Furthest Ring, Lord English landed inside a dream bubble from a doomed timeline. By using his White Wand, he destroyed the dream bubble and killed the humans and trolls who were already dead. This seemingly contradictory act started to tear apart the very fabric of reality itself, which is Lord English's ultimate goal. His highest purpose is to reject reality as it is and substitute his own.

How do you expect to outrun him when he is already here?

* * *

Snowman, the Carapacian Marauder

Role: Carry

Original the Black Queen from the Beta trolls' Sgrub session, Snowman was exiled to Alternia and became the Banished Quasiroyal. While wandering around the Alternian ruins one day, Snowman was approached by Doc Scratch, who recruited her into the Felt, and before long, Snowman became the highest member of the Felt except for Doc Scratch and Lord English. When the Midnight Crew attacked the Felt, Snowman dueled and defeated Spades Slick, then shot him later. It has been said of Snowman that she is the Alternian universe incarnate, and that if she were to die, it would bring about the end of the Alternian universe; however, this is just hearsay and has never been proven. As one who is high in rank within the Felt, Doc Scratch has granted Snowman similar powers to him - the manipulative, multi-dimensional aspects that allow her to maraud through multiple timelines and attack those who stand in the way of the Felt's ultimate mission.

 


	11. The Felt: Part 2

Itchy, Doze, and Trace, the Techies

Role: Nuker / Support / Disabler

When the Midnight Crew attempted to destroy the Felt, Clubs Deuce tried to kill Doze and Trace by leaving a bomb inside Doze's hat. Despite Clubs' best efforts, the bomb didn't go off, sparing Doze and Trace. After bringing in Itchy to help investigate the situation, the three of them decided to inspect the inactive bomb. They decided to research the bomb for some time. In the end, they concluded that they could use their new-found knowledge of explosives to their advantage in combat, and this combat came sooner than they expected, when the war between Prospit and Derse started. Right now, all they want to do is cause havoc and bomb up as many opponents as they can, with reckless abandon.

It's time to blow stuff up.

* * *

Clover, the Leprechaun Magi

Role: Nuker / Disabler / Durable

Clover's greatest power is that of being exceptionally lucky, so much so that it is generally agreed that should a gun ever be pointed at him, it would jam. However, he wasn't always this lucky. In fact, he was originally devoid of luck. Everything that could go wrong would do so, as evidenced by a remarkable sequence in which he was once struck by lightning while touching a valuable and important statue. This statue was made of copper, and other than amplifying the damage from the lightning strike, the statue would also have been destroyed through the conducted charge. However, just before Clover was to die, the omniscient Doc Scratch arrived on the scene, and used his powers to save Clover, and grant him infinite luck powers, on one condition: join the Felt and take up the title of the "Leprechaun Magi". Eager to reverse his streak of misfortune, Clover joined the Felt at once, and, just as was promised, gained astonishing amounts of fortune. Now, Clover uses his huge amounts of luck to help lead his army to victory.

 

* * *

Fin, the Tidehunter

Role: Initiator / Durable / Disabler / Support

Fin's name is very fitting, as not only is his head shaped like a shark, but his planet in Caliborn's session of Sburb also had a coastline, with dolphins and sharks in it. Whenever the Midnight Crew had a scheme planned, Fin would be the first to chase them down, by following their Future Trails. However, even if he were to be able to track down his target, nothing ever came of it, because he could never put his abilities to use in a meaningful manner. After his repeated failures, Fin retreated to his planet. While on his planet, he discovered a second side to his ability. He could actually use his powers to control the waters of his planet, and the seas as a whole. Armed with the powers of the deep, Fin now uses these powers to drive those who fight against him into a deep, watery grave.

* * *

Die, the Prophet

Role: Jungler / Pusher / Carry / Escape

As befits his name, Die can use the death of others for his own gain. Whenever Die inserts a pin into his voodoo doll, he warps to an alternate timeline defined by the death of whoever the pin represents. What he didn't realize was that he was actually gaining foresight of the future through his voodoo doll, making him a prophet of sorts. That wasn't the only power which the voodoo doll was imbuing Die with. Die was now able to teleport at will, no matter the distance to the point which he was to teleport to. He was also now able to animate inanimate objects, turning them into tree-like creatures known as treants. With these powers, Die is no longer a mere henchman of the Felt, but a formidable force, who can inflict his very name upon his foes at a moment's notice.


	12. The Felt: Part 3

Crowbar, the Rogue Knight

Role: Disabler / Initiator / Carry / Support

Wielding the weapon that shares his name, Crowbar originally used it to unleash tremendous damage upon temporal artifacts. Although Crowbar was originally dead, Spades Slick made his way to an alternate timeline and stuffed Crowbar into his warchest. This revived Crowbar. Upon being revived, Crowbar soon found that his crowbar was a rare item known as a "juju breaker" - one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. The sheer level of power that it contained meant that Crowbar was no longer restricted to using it to attack temporal items. He could now use the crowbar to take down anyone within a particular radius. A shrewd tactician, Spades Slick had described Crowbar as the true mastermind of the Felt, and Caliborn has made Crowbar his right-hand man. Ever since the conflict between Prospit and Derse started, Crowbar's strategies will be put to their stiffest test ever. He does not know how he will emerge from this, but one thing is for sure: war is easier when you're equipped with a huge, powerful crowbar.

* * *

Stitch, the Batrider

Role: Initiator / Disabler / Nuker / Escape

They say that "a stitch in time saves nine", but Stitch would much rather destroy nine - hundred thousand, if at all possible.

Stitch started out as the Felt's tailor, and he sewed the exteriors of various effigies that represented the other members of the Felt, as well as Spades Slick and Diamonds Droog. If he burned one of the effigies, it would injure the person it corresponded to. Stitch tried to burn effigies of the Midnight Crew, but was thwarted in this attempt. However, there was one thing that he discovered: he had become a bit of a pyromaniac. His urge to burn was such that he soon created a concoction that was so flammable that it would burst into flame upon contact with anything else. Then, he applied it to a long rope, setting it on permanent fire. All he needed now was a mount with which to spread "death from above". By sheer coincidence, a giant bat flew in. After a tough tussle, Stitch was able to subdue and mount it. From there, there was only one thing to do: climb aboard, get set, and literally set the world on fire.

 

* * *

Sawbuck, the Almighty Dirge

Role: Durable / Pusher / Disabler / Initiator

Sawbuck's powers of endurance are legendary, for he has survived such dangers as asphyxiation and decapitation. Some say that he will only fall to a warrior who is truly worthy. Another legend about Sawbuck states that even the most potent attacks will only inflict flesh wounds upon him. When the Dead God heard of these remarkable powers, he chose Sawbuck to be his representative. Only one who is so resilient and difficult to kill would truly have earned the right to bring the Dirge throughout the universe, because the Dead God's chosen would be unaffected by the effects of the Dirge. With that, Sawbuck became the living representation of the Dirge itself. As the Dirge incarnate, Sawbuck will fight even through death, seldom as it may be, in service to the Dead God.

* * *

Matchsticks, the Slayer

Role: Nuker / Disabler / Support

Before Stitch became a pyromaniac, Matchsticks had always used fire as his main weapon. He had previously used fire as his tool to move from point to point in any timeline. To prevent being tracked down, he would carry a fire extinguisher to put out the fires. One day, Matchsticks mysteriously disappeared. For a long time, he was presumed to be dead. Then, it was discovered that he had been summoned forward in time by Doc Scratch's fire alarm, and had never returned. When he returned to the main timeline, Matchsticks was now far more powerful than before. When he had been in the future, he had spent his time honing his skills with fire. Training at the foot of a sacred volcano, Matchsticks learned various techniques that now made him extremely formidable. Besides attacking with just fire, he could now channel fire from summoning a dragon's soul, and he could even attack with lightning. With all of this, it is now easier than ever for Matchsticks to immolate his foes.


	13. The Felt: Part 4

Eggs, the Faceless Void

Role: Carry / Initiator / Disabler / Escape

Eggs has been described as "a dangerous moron". Although his actions are erratic, he has a highly powerful weapon - his eggtimer. By using his eggtimer, Eggs can travel back in time, though only in small increments. However, by travelling through time this way, he can move from timeline to timeline, and wreak havoc while doing so. His constant warping through time has led to unstable time loops in the past, and this led to a strange incident in which, because of something in the unstable time loop, all of Eggs' facial features were removed, and his egg timer was destroyed. Although he was able to get it repaired, it could now move him backwards in time by a maximum of only a few seconds. Even so, he's still considered dangerous, and for good reason - despite his oddities, he can still put up a real fight against anyone.

* * *

Biscuits, the Geomancer

Role: Carry / Disabler / Initiator

Biscuits had initially teamed up with Eggs to move through time and gather clones. After gathering his clones, Biscuits took refuge inside his oven, which was believed to actually be a portal to another dimension. While hiding in the oven, Biscuits found that he could now control his clones, and summon them at will. After escaping from the Felt's mansion, Biscuits ran into a geomancer, a mage who could draw upon earth powers to teleport and create clones, and this geomancer wanted to train Biscuits to become a geomancer himself, on one condition: that he sacrifice some of his clones' power. Biscuits reluctantly agreed, and before too long, he also became a geomancer. However, he lost his current clones, so from then on, he could only summon them, and even then, his clones were very much weaker than him. Despite this, there is always safety in numbers, and Biscuits will willingly attest to that. 

* * *

Quarters, the Sniper

Role: Carry

Quarters' original weapon of choice was a minigun with nearly infinite bullets. Then, when the Midnight Crew attacked the Felt, his minigun was destroyed. It now appeared that Quarters had no weapon. However, locked within a chest in one of the deepest chambers of the mansion was a rifle, which was one-of-a-kind and would be bestowed only upon the "chosen sniper". Quarters had heard about this, and decided to embark on a mini-quest to find it. After some time, he finally found the chest, but there was no way for Quarters to unlock it. Then, just as quarters reached out to touch the chest, it flung wide open, seemingly of its own accord, thus proving that Quarters was indeed the "chosen sniper". Now, he is out to get his revenge on the Midnight Crew with his rifle, but he'll take down anyone else who tries to stop him as well.

* * *

Cans, the Tusk

Role: Initiator / Disabler

A giant of a leprechaun, Cans is regarded as one of the toughest Felt members to kill. He is able to bust through a wall as if it were made of cardboard. Cans is also renowned for his astonishing power in his punches, so much so that he once literally punched his target into the next week. Aside from that, he is also able to use his size to his advantage in another way. By curling up into a ball and rolling at top speed, Cans is able to ram into any target to hit for massive damage. When these abilities are combined with his high level of difficulty in killing him, it is easy to see why Cans is considered one of the most unstoppable forces within the Felt.


	14. Cherubs

Calliope, the Stormcrafter

Role: Nuker / Support / Initiator / Disabler

Initially, Calliope shared a body with her brother, Caliborn. That was until the day that their Fetch Modus, Juju, stopped working properly. When this happened, their personalities started to split into two separate bodies, where they ended up. Upon finding out that this was Caliborn's doing, Calliope attempted to fight back, but having taken the conqueror's path in his game of Sburb, Caliborn was by far the stronger fighter. Calliope barely escaped with her life. Upon her escape, Calliope fled into a forest, but while there, she was struck by lightning. Normally, after what had already happened, the lightning would have killed Calliope. However, the lightning funneled into Calliope's body and caused her to be able to wield the powers of lightning. Driven by revenge after what happened to her in her fight against Caliborn, Calliope will not stop until she hunts him down and kills him using her newfound lightning abilities. If anyone else has to die along the way, so be it.

 

* * *

Caliborn, the Axe

Role: Durable / Initiator / Disabler / Jungler

Despite his apathy towards Sburb, Caliborn decided to play it anyway, because he considered it a way of escaping his home planet. Because Caliborn's insatiable lust for victory caused him to view Sburb as a non-cooperative game, it caused him to undertake the Choice, offered by his denizen, Yaldabaoth. Not surprisingly, Caliborn chose the path of the conqueror, which meant that his goal was to conquer all fifteen planets assigned to him. He eventually conquered all fifteen planets, and ascended to god tier. Having become the supreme conqueror, Caliborn had now slain many in his path. Struggling to come up with a good title for himself, Caliborn came across an old axe lying on the ground, and so gave himself the title of "the Axe". Seeking nothing but death, destruction, combat, and victory, Caliborn, who considers himself a one-man army, then fought and defeated his sister, Calliope, but that was just the beginning of his post-Sburb conquests. It is unknown what Caliborn will attempt next, but it is known that mass destruction will certainly be unleashed.


	15. The Midnight Crew

Spades Slick, the Bounty Hunter

Role: Carry / Escape / Nuker

The Midnight Crew were originally Agents of Derse in the post-scratch trolls' Sgrub session, and their leader is Spades Slick. During this session, Spades formed an alliance with Karkat to help the trolls defeat the Black Queen, who was actually Snowman. However, before he could do this, he and the rest of the Midnight Crew launched an attack on the Felt's mansion. After a run-in with Snowman, who was undercover with the Felt at the time, Spades ended up locked in a vault beneath the mansion. In this vault was a multi-screened computer, and Spades used this computer to remain in contact with Karkat. After a showdown against Snowman, the Scratch occurred, which Spades miraculously survived. Ever since the Scratch, Spades has become a mercenary - he either kills or forces surrender from fugitives throughout Alternia for a bounty. Wielding two strife specibi, blades and spades, Spades is a versatile and skilled combatant, and no one knows just who his next victim will be.

* * *

Hearts Boxcars, the Earthshaker

Role: Initiator / Disabler / Support / Lane Support

Among the members of the Midnight Crew, the most physical and the most reliant on sheer brute strength is Hearts Boxcars. Once, when a safe needed to be cracked, Hearts used his monstrous strength to simply rip the door of the safe from its hinges. Such was his raw power that, when a massive totem was discovered in a back alley near the Felt's mansion, the only one who was able to lift it was Hearts. This was not an ordinary totem, though. This totem amplified his strength by several orders of magnitude, literally. By slamming his totem against the ground, Hearts was now able to unleash incredibly powerful shockwaves that reverberated throughout the immediate area in which he was standing. As this new power coursed throughout his body, Hearts was also now able to create aftershocks from just his footsteps, if he put extra force into them. Now that he is equipped with all of these powers, it's no wonder that Hearts Boxcars now gets referred to as "the Earthshaker".

* * *

Clubs Deuce, the Alchemist

Role: Durable / Carry / Disabler

Originally known as Courtyard Droll, Clubs Deuce was also an Agent of Derse in the beta trolls' Sgrub session. The one area which Clubs had always been very interested in was explosives. Some time after the Midnight Crew attacked the Felt's mansion, Clubs returned there because he had heard that some of Itchy, Doze, and Trace's plans with regard to explosives had been left behind inside the mansion. However, he soon realized that he did not have the skill to make these plans work. Despite this, he raided the mansion again to take the blueprints. Because he hadn't learned the skills to make explosives, he went with an alternative: concoct explosive chemicals. After obtaining an alchemiter and alchemizing certain objects, he was able to alchemize a highly explosive chemical. There was more, though. Out of curiosity, Clubs decided to consume some of this chemical, against his better judgment. It caused him to go into an uncontrollable rage, in which all his physical capabilities were pushed beyond their usual maximum, though it only lasted for a short time. After snapping out of it, Clubs suddenly came to a stunning realization - this could be one of the most potent combat tools in existence.

You're welcome.

* * *

Diamonds Droog, the Grand Magus

Role: Disabler / Pusher

On the surface, Diamonds Droog only seems to be an ordinary carapacian in a Midnight Crew suit. It has been said of him that he has no supernatural abilities to speak of, but this is untrue, for both under his hat and behind his tie are two halves of a cuestick, but unknown to most, this is no ordinary cuestick. This cuestick is actually a staff that is filled with magical powers. When he puts together these two "cuestick" halves to form a complete staff, Diamonds reveals his other identity: the Grand Magus. As the Grand Magus, Diamonds isn't just able to cast hugely powerful spells at will. He can ascertain the secrets of the spell that was last used by his target, then absorb the spell, claim it for his own, and wield it just as the original user would. In this way, Diamonds has slain many a foe using their own powers against them.


	16. Exiles

Wayward Vagabond, the Magnataur

Role: Initiator / Disabler / Nuker / Carry

During the original Skaian war, before the events of Sburb, the Wayward Vagabond, then known as the Warweary Villein, was a member of Derse's army. During the war, he resigned from Derse's army and became an ordinary farmer. Then one day, his crops were set ablaze. The furious WV turned his anger towards the Black King, and led the carapacians of Prospit and Derse in an uprising. However, Jack Noir seized the throne from the Black King, and promptly unleashed the full extent of his powers in destroying as many carapacians as he possibly could. Those who survived regarded WV as a hero, giving him the title of "the Magnataur", named after one from generations prior who had also led a fight for freedom of those of his kind. Some time later, now known the Wizardly Vassal, WV was in a battleship when it was hijacked, sending him to Earth years in the future (but not many), and became the Wayward Vagabond. After the events of Sburb, when the second war broke out, WV had no desire to join the combat, but, noticing that his fellow carapacians were at risk of being destroyed, he armed himself for war, complete with the Armor of the Magnataur, which included a helmet with a prominent horn on it, symbolizing his valor and determination in defending his fellow carapacians.

* * *

 

Aimless Renegade, the Carapacian Guard

Role: Carry / Durable / Disabler / Initiator

A guardian of the law to the very end, the Aimless Renegade, who was then the Authority Regulator, actually began his quest on LOWAS, where he cordoned off the area that Dad Egbert's car had been, then even confiscated the package from Jade's server and John's client disc. After Becquerel was created, AR fled to the Ectobiology Lab, where he saved a then-unconscious John. However, this altruistic act made him vulnerable to the effects of The Reckoning, and he was transported forwards through time, where he assumed the title of "the Aimless Renegade". Originally, after being sent through time and meeting the other exiles, AR had a negative view of them, but this changed when he saw a carving in Becquerel's likeness in WV's pumpkin. When the new war started and WV joined the combat, AR was initially unsure, but when the other exiles entered the fray, AR realized that his choice was now clear: he had to fight to preserve the order which he had held so dearly.

* * *

 

Windswept Questant, the Anti-Mage

Role: Carry / Escape

Originally, the Windswept Questant was the White Queen, the foil to Snowman, the Black Queen. When the Parcel Mistress approached WQ after having been assigned a quest by Jack Noir, WQ reliinquished her crown and ring to PM. However, Jack Noir soon started terrorizing Prospit, forcing WQ to flee to post-apocalyptic Earth, where she took on the title of "the Windswept Questant". After arriving on Earth, she found the broken egg base, which she repaired with a spirograph key. After repairing it, she uses it to communicate with Rose. After giving her suggestions on her Sburb journey, she then joined the other exiles. WQ proceeded to coronate the Peregrine Mendicant, the former Parcel Mistress, but when she did so, a strange thing happened. This transfer of power caused a once-dormant power to awaken within WQ - the power to counteract all magic and its users. WQ knows that she is destined to meet Snowman on the battlefield someday, but when that day arrives is yet unknown... until now.

* * *

 

Writ Keeper, the Keeper of the Light

Role: Pusher

The former King of Prospit, the Kingdom of Light, he is the Black King's sworn rival, and during all the prior Skaian wars, he was the one who led Prospit's forces against the Black King and Derse's forces. During the events of Sburb, WK abdicated his position to the Parcel Mistress, and was soon sent to the year 2422, where he joined the other exiles and became the Writ Keeper. Nothing particularly noteworthy happened to WK until after the events of Sburb. After Sburb ended and the new war started, WK was all ready to once again lead the Prospitian army. However, this time, he saw that not all of those fighting for Prospit were still on his side, and not all of those on Derse's side were truly against him, and that this time around, WK decided that his true purpose was that of a soldier rather than a leader. It's a position unfamiliar to him, but WK will do his level best to help bring victory to his army.

* * *

 

Black King, the Enigma

Role: Disabler / Initiator / Jungler / Pusher

Once the King of Derse, the Kingdom of Darkness, he has faced off against the White King on many an occasion. However, during the beta kids' Sburb session, the Warweary Villein led carapacians from both Prospit and Derse in an uprising against him. However, before he could fight back, he was deposed by Jack Noir. After that, unknown to the other exiles, he was also exiled to post-apocalyptic Earth years in the future (but not many). While on earth, the Black King discovered that his most renowned power had been changed in this new time. Instead of causing The Reckoning by sending a storm of meteors down from the skies, he could now cause a massive black hole. Now that the war has returned, the Black King has chosen to fight among an army. This time, he doesn't know which side he will be on - he may even have to team up with the Writ Keeper, the former White King, but that will be inconsequential if the Black King obtains final triumph.


	17. Canon Fantrolls

Mierfa Durgas, the Invoker

Role: Carry / Nuker / Initiator / Escape

Though not part of the Beta or Alpha trolls, much like some of the Beta trolls, Mierfa was an avid Flarper. Although her most powerful weapon was her troll-horn nunchaku, even she would have admitted that it had become something of a crutch to her. One day, she sent a letter to a random troll she didn't know, detailing her latest achievements in Flarp. Unlike most of her other letters, this one returned with a message in it. This return message was actually from a legendary troll mage, who called upon Mierfa to abandon her nunchaku and become a mage. Mierfa refused at first, but then she saw the rest of the message - this mage was the most powerful troll in Alternia, and as he was seemingly about to die without a successor, he wanted Mierfa to fill that void. Mierfa agreed to meet him, and when she did, as his last act before dying, he transferred as much of his powers into her as he possibly could. However, because he only transferred his powers while he was dying, he wasn't able to transfer all of his vast knowledge of spell-casting, though he did manage to transfer the secrets of the three reagents, and how to combine them into spells, though only ten of the hundreds of spells were actually transferred. Despite this, Mierfa was still satisfied with this, and when the new war started, she couldn't wait to use her new magic in combat.

* * *

 

Nektan Whelan, the Admiral

Role: Disabler / Initiator / Carry / Durable

A sea-dwelling highblood, Nektan was a troll pirate who attacked Flarpers and other land-dwellers to collect his treasure. Ironically, he had started as a Flarper himself, but gradually grew to love the pirate identity that he took on. While on the seas, although he was a highblood, Nektan always tried to hide his true blood color for the sake of his image. Then one day, a passing fleet came by over the Alternian seas. It was a strange crew, all comprised of lowbloods and midbloods, but there was something else different about this crew. They were seeking a highblood to become the leader of their fleet. After a long time as a lower-rank pirate, Nektan sensed that this was his chance at the big-time, and took the opportunity without a second chance, but one thing soon became clear - this was a haunted ship, and Nektan had to fight the ghosts and other supernatural forces aboard it to escape. Having escaped, though, Nektan regained one power from his time as Admiral - the power to summon that same ship at will, sending it crashing down upon his foes.


	18. Other Characters

Andrew Hussie, the Elder Titan

Role: Initiator / Durable

Although universes can be created within Sburb and Sgrub, there is one who created the entire multiverse, whose existence brought Sburb and all its variants into existence: Andrew Hussie, the Elder Titan. Such is his power that he can drop in at any time in any Sburb or Sgrub session. Once, when Spades Slick was severely injured, Hussie put himself into the timeline to help nurse him back to health. Later, he engaged in a duel with Lord English. After being shot multiple times, Hussie appeared to be dead, but Lord English didn't know that you can't truly kill off the creator of the multiverse. He then started communicating with Caliborn through a network of towers, giving him advice on his actions within his Sburb session. Immensely powerful, Hussie, who painstakingly created this multiverse, decided to put himself into this war. However, as before, when he re-entered that universe, his powers were restricted. Still, he feels that joining this war might be a majorly positive "plot development" - whatever that is.

* * *

Ms. Paint, the Guardian Wisp

Role: Support / Lane Support / Nuker

Originally a citizen of Prospit, Ms. Paint's influence is everywhere throughout the multiverse. Some say that her influence is even stronger than Hussie's, and like Hussie, she is thought to be unkillable, and that she watches over all in the multiverse, as the Guardian Wisp. Conversely, others believe that Ms. Paint is just an ordinary carapacian, with no remarkable powers, but although nothing has been proven, the evidence so far points toward the first group. She once was brutally attacked by Lord English, but was completely unharmed. Even though Spades Slick could have killed her off, he chose to spare her. Ms. Paint might not be the most physically imposing or the most skilled, but there is clearly something about her which no one has, or will ever, truly discover.

* * *

Visage, the Bound Form of fedorafreak

Role: Nuker / Durable / Disabler 

A long time ago, fedorafreak, whose real name is still unknown, played Sburb. In it, he did what most other Sburb players do: he scaled his echeladder, alchemized some objects, and even ascended to God Tier by dying on his Quest Bed. Unfortunately, he later died for real, and never was able to beat Sburb and create the new universe. After he died, his spirit roamed the Sburb and Sgrub multiverse, searching for a host. After meandering around with no real purpose for quite some time, fedorafreak's spirit found a host: the gargoyle known as Visage. With Visage's exterior now housing fedorafreak's spirit, fedorafreak can now use Visage's otherworldly powers, and amplify them with his own skills to form a truly formidable combatant. Almost everyone since has forgotten about fedorafreak, but in this war, he has the chance to make a permanent, lasting impression on everyone.


	19. OCs I Made Up to Fill the Roster

(A/N: There aren't enough notable characters in Homestuck to fill up the whole Dota roster, so I made these up. Again, you'll just have to accept... yeah, you know what I'm about to say.)

Humans:

Pete Safwan, the Stone Giant  
Dara Ashford, the Treant Protector  
Misa Sanford, the Sand Queen  
Jace Albert, the Prince of the Moon  
Mani Bertram, the Moon Rider  
Enya Mackay, the Ember Spirit  
Lind Lanfen, the Venomancer  
Nuru Thorne, the Nyx Assassin  
Keme Tyrrell, the Lord of Lightning  
Neva Tushar, the Frost Lich  
Jame Branton, the Oblivion  
Zili Ahriman, the Shadow Demon

Trolls:

Eranko Khruba, the Beastmaster  
Dissli Biraha, the Clockwerk  
Swiete Soturi, the Sacred Warrior  
Goseum Siljci, the Bristleback  
Patara Nacham, the Earth Spirit  
Phuong Umlilo, the Phoenix  
Prizra Koroll, the Wraith King  
Umoeya Laifin, the Spirit Breaker  
Nosnit Kozmar, the Night Stalker  
Thaale Omskep, the Morphling  
Bistur Bhrame, the Phantom Lancer  
Hamnan Atamah, the Vengeful Spirit  
Kandma Razmik, the Ursa Warrior  
Vascul Senapa, the Troll Warlord  
Obbara Azilla, the Bloodseeker  
Setgel Jinnig, the Shadow Fiend  
Beonga Ekaitz, the Lightning Revenant  
Veleno Tarako, the Netherdrake  
Balung Yangin, the Bone Fletcher  
Spogel Duvaty, the Spectre  
Chuska Harria, the Gorgon  
Barafu Dukari, the Crystal Maiden  
Munjah Firtin, the Storm Spirit  
Skigge Mantri, the Shadow Shaman  
Zauber Padure, the Enchantress  
Valieg Mantat, the Skywrath Mage  
Bhayam Kochma, the Bane Elemental  
Dabsad Strega, the Demon Witch  
Tautee Wadaad, the Necrophos  
Venefi Leabha, the Warlock  
Kinzas Cinisk, the Tormented Troll  
Leedus Wahiyu, the Ancient Apparition  
Tuhuah Jirgin, the Outworld Devourer


	20. Canonical Alignment

(A/N: Just like in Dota, although either team can play as any character, all of the characters still have a canonical alignment, and such applies here as well.)

Prospit:

John (Int)  
Jade (Str)  
Tavros (Int)  
Karkat (Str)  
Kanaya (Str)  
Terezi (Str)  
Vriska (Agi)  
Gamzee (Str)  
Jane (Int)  
Jake (Agi)  
Rufioh (Str)  
Kankri (Int)  
Porrim (Str)  
Latula (Agi)  
Aranea (Int)  
Kurloz (Int)  
Doc Scratch (Str)  
Itchy, Doze, and Trace (Int)  
Fin (Str)  
Crowbar (Str)  
Sawbuck (Str)  
Eggs (Agi)  
Quarters (Agi)  
Calliope (Int)  
Windswept Questant (Agi)  
Writ Keeper (Int)  
Mierfa (Int)  
Hussie (Str)  
Ms. Paint (Str)  
fedorafreak (Int)  
Pete (Str)  
Misa (Str)  
Mani (Agi)  
Lind (Agi)  
Keme (Int)  
Jame (Int)  
Dissli (Str)  
Goseum (Str)  
Phuong (Str)  
Umoeya (Str)  
Thaale (Agi)  
Hamnan (Agi)  
Kandma (Agi)  
Obbara (Agi)  
Beonga (Agi)  
Balung (Agi)  
Chuska (Agi)  
Munjah (Int)  
Valieg (Int)  
Dabsad (Int)  
Venefi (Int)  
Leedus (Int)

Derse:

Rose (Int)  
Dave (Agi)  
Aradia (Int)  
Sollux (Int)  
Nepeta (Str)  
Equius (Int)  
Eridan (Agi)  
Feferi (Agi)  
Roxy (Str)  
Dirk (Agi)  
Damara (Int)  
Mituna (Agi)  
Meulin (Agi)  
Horuss (Str)  
Cronus (Agi)  
Meenah (Str)  
Lord English (Agi)  
Snowman (Agi)  
Clover (Int)  
Die (Int)  
Stitch (Int)  
Matchsticks (Int)  
Biscuits (Agi)  
Cans (Str)  
Caliborn (Str)  
Spades Slick (Agi)  
Hearts Boxcars (Str)  
Clubs Deuce (Str)  
Diamonds Droog (Int)  
Wayward Vagabond (Str)  
Aimless Renegade (Str)  
Black King (Int)  
Nektan (Str)  
Dara (Str)  
Jace (Agi)  
Enya (Agi)  
Nuru (Agi)  
Neva (Int)  
Zili (Int)  
Eranko (Str)  
Swiete (Str)  
Patara (Str)  
Prizra (Str)  
Nosnit (Str)  
Bistur (Agi)  
Vascul (Agi)  
Setgel (Agi)  
Veleno (Agi)  
Spogel (Agi)  
Barafu (Int)  
Skigge (Int)  
Zauber (Int)  
Bhayam (Int)  
Tautee (Int)  
Kinzas (Int)  
Tuhuah (Int)


End file.
